To Chain The Unchained
by KittyXRenny
Summary: Kagome breaks away from InuYasha and the group only to discover more about herself then she thought possible. Now she has a Kaiju partner and is about to go on the adventure of a life time. Will they find their families? Also why can't she stop thinking about a certain someone's little brother!
1. Broken Beginnings

Rated: M

This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual themes.

I do not own the shows or the characters.

To Chain the Unchained

Chapter 1

A Broken Beginning

22 years earlier, Avalon Hospital, San Champion, America

"Takahashi, what are we going to do? You know the council will try to take this child from us, they will wish for her to take my place." A young woman with blond hair and blue eyes whispered afraid. She placed her hands on her swollen stomach which held her unborn child, no their unborn child. For two Duel Masters to have been in a relationship was forbidden let alone for them to have a child. Both of them knew this yet that did not stop the love they felt from growing stronger.

"My love, they will not get our child, my sister has offered it sanctuary. She will raise our baby as her own, giving it all the love and protection it will need. The council won't be able to do a thing, you will have the baby and my sister will take her or him home with her to Japan. I know it is hard but I would rather our child, our precious baby be raised in love than in battle." The handsome man said gently. How he wished there was another way, a way for them to keep their baby but in the world they lived in it just wasn't possible. The council would raise their child to fear and hate the Kaiju, to treat them as nothing more than slaves and to take over her mother's position as Fire Master.

"Takahashi, do you promise me that our baby will be safe from them? Do you swear this baby will grow up free from battles and war? Do you swear?" Her words were pained. The contractions were closer together now and the baby would be arriving anytime now. What scared her was the fact that the baby was almost three months premature. She could feel how weak its manna was, so looking into her lover's worried eyes she gave a weak smile. If she could save their child and ensure that it would be healthy then she didn't need to live.

"Of course I swear. Our baby will be loved and safe and never have to fight. Our baby will have only happiness and memories of ice cream and toys and once a few years have passed we'll go and visit my sister and see for ourselves just how happy our baby is." Takahashi tried to keep is voice strong, she was his best friend and his first love still he knew that she was scared. The Nature Master nearly jumped out of his skin when she screamed out in pain. It was time, the baby was coming.

"Lis-listen to me Takahash-shi. You have to pro-promise me that you will ke-keep your word. I wo-won't be able t-to make it b-but the baby w-will. Don't ever stop loving. You wi-will find the one you're me-meant to be with." It was with those final words that the Fire Master began to glow softly giving what was left of her manna to their child. The doctors forced him back and out of the room as her life began to fade and all he could do was cry. It was the shrill cry of a baby that brought him out of the fog. Looking up he saw the doctor step out of the room with a small bundle in his arms and slowly approach him.

"Mr. Okamoto I'm sorry to say we could only save your daughter. We tried everything but she was too far gone too quickly. If you wish you may hold her, or we can put her in the infant room until you're ready. I know the timing is bad but you will also have to fill out a few forms for us. I am truly sorry for your loss." The doctor's voice was soft and tired. Takahashi knew he had done everything he could just like he knew it was her final wish for their baby to live. So despite his heartbreak he held out his arms. The elderly doctor slowly placed his daughter into them carefully instructing him on how to hold her and as he looked down upon her small form he saw the blue eyes of the woman who gave her life for their child.

"Kagome. Her name will be Kagome Kasai Okamoto Higurashi and I will be signing over all custody rights to my younger sister and her husband. They are in the waiting room if you would please bring the needed paperwork and meet us there I would greatly appreciate it." Without waiting for another moment the man held his daughter closer and walked away to where her new family was waiting.

"Kagome, my little Kasai, know that no matter where you go in life you will never be alone, for your mother and I love you with all that we are and will always be watching over you. I am giving you up for your own protection, so that you can live a life of joy and bliss, not war and blood. You are the daughter of both Fire and Nature; never forget that you are not a half-breed but a hybrid. I love you my sweet baby girl." Takahashi felt the tears fall from his eyes as the last paper was signed and his little Kasai was taken into the arms of his little sister.

"We will take great care of her and love her as our own. I love you brother." With those parting words the young newlyweds gathered their belongings and left taking his little girl with them. Even though he knew it was necessary Takahashi had never felt more pain and loss than on that day. The day he lost his lover, his friend and his daughter all at once.

"I promise I will continue to love and I swear to you my love that our daughter will have peace!" With those whispered words that Nature Master began his way back to the temple to tell the others that not only had their companion fallen but her baby as well. They would never know of his role or his daughter. The Nature Master only hoped his precious Koi's younger twin sister was ready to take up the mantle as Fire Master.

16 years later, Feudal Era, Japan

"InuYasha look out!" At the shout of his name the half-demon barely managed to doge his opponents attack. They were fighting a badger demon that had been given a power boost from the Shikon shard in its back. So far InuYasha was losing because Tessaiga wasn't responding to him again. Of course this simply meant that the young miko would have to save his butt. Honestly she was getting sick and tired of being called weak and useless only to have to try and control her freakishly large reiki to save his ass.

"Ok now take a deep breath, line up your arrow; focus your energy into the point and fire!" The miko whispered to herself before following the process. The badger howled in pain before turning to ash the Shikon shard falling to the ground. The young miko couldn't help but feel proud of her work, after all she had been training herself for the past year and had come a long way from where she started out. However her pride soon faded as the grumbling of her half-demon companion reached her ears, honestly did he ever not complain?

"What the Hell wench? It took you long enough to kill that damn demon, you really are worthless aren't you?" The hanyou bark out rudely. Honestly he made it sound as if she let the damn badger kick his ass. Their team-mates Sango; a demon slayer, Miroku; a monk, Shippo; a fox demon kit and Kilala; a twin-tailed fire cat demon looked on in shock not believing what InuYasha was saying.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who just got his butt whooped by an overgrown rodent. I'm not the one who told everyone that I had it under control only to lose so don't talk to me like I am. I didn't have to save your sorry ass but I did and yeah know what InuYasha I really don't know why. All you ever do is insult me, ridicule me and treat me like shit so why don't we make this easy for everyone and split up. I'll go my way and you go yours. You can bring in Kikyo to be your jewel shard detector and your bitch because I am through!" With those final words Kagome turned on her heel and walked away. It may have appeared to be a sudden choice but it really wasn't.

Over the last few months the young woman had come to the decision that she would leave and gather the shards of the Shikon jewel herself. Her love for InuYasha fizzled out within the first few months of knowing him and Kikyo's revival only solidified her feelings that it was a mere crush. Sango understood as did Miroku, both of whom were tired of seeing their friend being abused. Shippo however was the most understanding of all, simply saying he only wanted her to be happy because he loved her. So among the friends it was decided that Kagome would leave and when she did Kilala would go with her as protection and a companion.

At first the half-breed just starred at her open-mouthed her words not really sinking in. Sango simply handed off her backpack and gave her a hug in which Miroku and Shippo soon joined. It wasn't until she shot one last glare over her shoulder that he seemed to snap out of his stupor. It was at that moment that all Hell broke loose. He moved so fast that she was sure if it wasn't for her instincts he would have gotten her but just like every other time that pink barrier shot to life around her and sent him flying back into the trees.

"InuYasha what are you doing?! If Kagome wants to leave you can't stop her and if you try you'll have to go through me." Sango declared lifting her hiraikotsu into a defensive position. Miroku took his place by her side silently stating that the Taijiya wasn't the only one he would have to face. Even little Shippo bravely stood by her sister in arms, a scowl on his little face.

"She can't just leave she has a job to do! Not only that but she wouldn't last five second on her own and even if she did manage to get any jewel shards Naraku would just kill her and take them. I refuse to let her go and cost me the jewel." The man howled in rage. Kagome was his, he needed her so that Kikyo could have a body of flash and bone, like hell he was going to just go and let herself get killed. Still the more he thought about it the more the situation worked in his favor.

Kagome would leave, get into some kind of trouble and realize that she needs him. She'll go back to wanting him to protect her and never leave him again. Once that happened he would use her to get the jewel, become a full-blooded demon and then sacrifice Kagome's soul so that Kikyo could have her body. He would get what he wanted and who he wanted with the looks he wanted. It was perfect.

"Fine then wench leave and see how long it takes before you come running back begging me to save you. Go on I won't stop you but I will take you up on the suggestion on bringing Kikyo into the group. She's much better than you anyway." The hanyou sneered. The others looked at him like he was crazy, before turning to see how their friend would react. To everyone's surprise she simply turned and kept walking. Kagome wasn't going to fall for his baiting and she wasn't going to come back, ever.

Calling to Kilala she stopped briefly before the feline transformed into her larger size. Climbing into her the Miko whispered one word before the two took off into the sky. Before Kagome started traveling with only Kilala she had to go home and stock up. She also felt like she should tell her mom that there weren't going to be any cute doggy-eared grandbabies in her future. It wasn't long before the duo landed before the Bone Eaters well and the sixteen year old dismounted.

"Come on Kilala, I'll bring you with me but first I should warn you, my era will be loud and smell horrible. I'm sure mama won't mind you being there though, she likes cats even demon ones. So whenever you're ready just jump into my arms and we'll go." The young woman didn't have to wait long before the neko transformed back into her smaller self and jumped into her welcoming arms. Slowly standing on the edge of the well the Miko jumped.

~A.N.~

This is my first Kaijudo crossover. I have actually been writing this during my breaks at work. Please let me know what you think and leave a review. *Smiles and bows*


	2. Home is where your GAUNTLET IS!

Rated: M

This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual themes.

I do not own the shows or the characters.

Chapter 2

Home is where your Gauntlet is?!

It took only a moment before the familiar blue light surrounded both of them. Once the light faded away they were at the bottom of the well in her era and Kilala instantly bristled from the smell. Kagome felt terrible but she knew that she couldn't leave her in the feudal ear where Naraku was waiting. So she tried to cleanse the air around her and to her amazement it worked. Guess she wasn't as useless as InuYasha liked to think.

"Don't worry Kilala, if you stay by my side I can keep the air clean for you." The neko's joy was clear in her mewl. It was impossible for Kagome to not smile. Climbing out of the well the teenager left the well house and cut across the shrine grounds heading straight for the house. Opening the door she called out to see if anyone was home. Seeing her mother come out of the kitchen the miko ran to her and into her arms. No matter what happened she knew that she could always come home, even if she knew she was adopted.

"Kagome what are you doing here, you only just left a few days ago. Did something happen dear? Oh and who is your little friend?" Hitomi Higurashi said with a warm smile. She was a beautiful woman with rich kind brown eyes and short black hair. Her skin was fair and even though she lost her husband nine years ago she still had a natural glow of happiness to her. It made Kagome proud to be in her family, even if she secretly wanted to find her birth parents.

"I had to get some supplies since I'll be traveling with Kilala from now on. InuYasha and I had a final fight, I'm not going back to him Kikyo can be his shard detector for all I care. This is Kilala by the way; she is a twin-tailed fire cat demon." She guessed her tone said it all since her mother only smiled and didn't push about what had transpired.

"Well I guess if you'll be traveling with only Kilala that I should share a few things with you, no offense Kilala. After all if you're old enough to go running around feudal Japan fighting evil then you're old enough to know the truth. Please sit down for this dear." Her mother's voice was strong yet her eyes were sad. Instantly the young miko knew what she was about to hear and even though she knew the information herself, hearing it was a completely different matter. Once they sat down her mother took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush as it were I'm just going to get straight to it because the information I'm going to give to you could very well play a part in your upcoming battles. Kagome you are adopted. Your real name is Kagome Kasai Okamoto; your mother's name was Kiera and your father's name was Ken Okamoto. He was my brother. Your mother died during the delivery and Ken's job made it impossible for him to keep you. Before he disappeared your father re-married to a wonderful woman named Janet Pierce and they were expecting a child. Your younger half-brother lives in America with his mother. Ken was never found but I do know that he and Janet were planning on taking you back and being a real family. I'm sorry I kept this from you." Hitomi took that moment to catch her breath. Kagome sat there slowly taking everything in. Her mother was really her aunt, and her little brother was really her cousin yet she still had a little half-brother who lived with her step-mom in America. Wow she did not see that coming.

"Wait you said that he disappeared and his job kept him from keeping me? Just what did my dad do exactly?" She wasn't angry, in fact the miko was relieved that she was related to Hitomi and the others. Kilala chirped at her while butting at her hands in a comforting manner. It made her smile and gentle stroke the soft fur of her little companion.

"Well your father wasn't just anyone. He was a Kaijudo Master. The Master of Nature to be exact. Now I don't know what it is exactly only that the Masters fight against the Kaiju that get through the veil that separates our worlds. Ken was fighting an enemy when he disappeared. Many say he died in that fight but I choose to believe that my brother was taken into the Kaiju realm. When I took you in your father gave me two things that I was only to give you if absolutely necessary." Slowly she stood up and went over to the china cabinet and opened the bottom draws pulling out a wooden box with two overlapping symbols on the top.

"I believe that time is now. Inside this chest are the battle gauntlet and the necklace your mother used. She was a Kaijudo Master as well, the Master of Fire. Use them for yourself now, call upon the Kaiju as your parents before you did. I know that you can become a Master yourself one day." Her voice held a tone of certainty to it that made even Kagome believe she could be what her mother and father once were. Feeling a slow smile spread across her face the young miko stood up.

"Well if I'm going to be a Kaijudo Master then I'm going to have to defeat Naraku and get all the shards back first. To do that I have to get supplies and get back to the feudal era, isn't that right Kilala?" At her question said fire neko let out a cheerful mewl. Hugging her mom-aunt Kagome put the necklace on before pocketing her glove. With word that she would be back later she left the shrine heading for the mall.

Going to the mall may not have been her brightest idea, everywhere she went there were coupling giggling or guys checking her out. It was getting to be highly annoying and she wasn't even halfway through her list. Entering an athletic shop she went straight for the hiking department. She needed boots, clothes, a jacket and a weather proof rucksack. A young man came over and asked if she needed assistance and since she really didn't know what brand to go with she figured she could just tell him what she needed and he would tell her what to buy. He was more than willing to offer her all the advice she needed and more.

By the time she was done at the mall the young woman had everything she needed but one thing. So heading down to what everyone now called the "old" district Kagome went into an antique shop her aunt told her about. It was dark and musty inside yet she felt calm and at peace.

"Hello child. What can I help you find?" An elderly man said kindly. He had to be at least ninety yet his aura said he was powerful and perfectly able to fight should the need arise. Knowing how important honor and manners are she bowed in a show of respect.

"Honorable elder I come seeking the scrolls of Kaijudo Fire and Nature. Do you have what I seek?" Never had the miko been happier that Sango and Miroku forced her to learn the basics of demon mannerisms. Sure this man wasn't a demon, in fact she had no idea what he was but she knew he was old and powerful and that was enough for her.

"What do you know of the Kaiju and its Masters?" It wasn't a harshly asked question, more like one of curiosity. So pulling out her necklace and her glove she showed them to him. He gently touched them his worn and leathered hands shaking slightly as he did so. His pale blue eyes widened and seemed to clear, as if he was seeing for the first time in a long time.

"I don't know much about the Masters or of Kaiju or anything really. I just know that my mother was the Master of Fire and my father was the Master of Nature and that if there was anyone who would have Kaiju scrolls it would be you." At her words the old man clapped his hands excitedly before beckoning her to follow him into the black depths of his shop.

"I have just what you need, however I feel I should advise you that a true Master of Kaijudo can summon from all civilizations. Still you will feel more drawn and work better to certain elements. It is also common to have one true partner, the Kaiju you will summon more than any other. This Kaiju becomes more than just a beast you fight with they become your friend and sometimes even more than that." Again is tone was gentle and understanding even dare she say it encouraging towards the last point.

"What do you mean by summoning and civilizations? Just what are Kaiju and why don't they live in this world?" She had so many questions and seemed to be getting no answers. It was really beginning to frustrate her. They came to a stop in front of an old painting of a demon she recognized all too well; Sesshomaru the Demon Lord of the Western lands. Reaching out the old man who introduced himself as Bookkeep placed his hand behind the left bottom corner, a few seconds latter a loud click was heard and the painting opened to reveal a stone staircase that lead deep into the earth.

"I will tell you all you need to know as quickly as I can. Kaiju and humans once lived together here on the earth realm in peace. However eventually the other feared the opposing race was becoming too powerful and a war broke out. To prevent the two races from destroying each other the five Kaiju monarchs joined forces with the five Kaijudo Masters and created the veil. The veil sent the Kaiju to a mirror version of our world where they could live their way and the humans remained here. Now they veil isn't indestructible and sometimes rouge Kaiju get through. That is where Kaijudo Masters and their acolytes come in. They can summon Kaiju from beyond the veil to battle alongside them and fight the rouge and sometimes evil Kaiju. Now there are five Kaiju civilizations; Nature, Fire, Water, Light and Darkness, each civilization has numerous Kaiju in it and each one has a name, a personality and each race has a summon stance." They had reached the bottom of the stairs while he was explaining and were now it what appeared to be an ancient temple.

"This is Kaijudo Temple of Japan. It is here that we hold the most ancient scrolls and tablets for summoning and mastering Kaijudo. There has not been a true Kaijudo Dueler in Japan in nearly five hundred years because of this I will leave all there is with you, the last Japanese Kaijudo Dueler. Everything you need to know is here and as my gift to you I give you Aqua Commando, all the knowledge here is within him." With those words Bookkeep did some unique martial arts moves before a crest appeared in the air and a blue creature came out. Kagome was in awe of the water Kaiju. It was beautiful.

"Aqua Commando is a mighty warrior and friend. He is remarkably smart and will aid you in your quests. A.C. this is Kagome, she will be your new dueling partner, please take good care of her for me. She is the last of the true Japanese duelists." Bookkeep's voice wavered slightly but it was enough for the young miko to realize he was entrusting her with his partner, to learn the ways of Kaijudo and fight for what was right. Never had she ever felt so honored.

The intense moment was ruined by her cell going off and it was only then that she realized just how late it was. At quarter to nine she really couldn't blame her aunt for worrying especially considering what all she had learnt today. As if sensing this Bookkeeper simply smiled at her and motioned for her to begin up the steps, her new partner right behind her. Once back in the store Aqua Commando a.k.a. A.C. bowed, stating that should she need him to only call and he would be there before disappearing into water.

"In this chest is all that you need, shrunk down into tiny chips for easier access. You simply hold the chip over your gauntlet and it will transform back into its original form. Remember this young duelist being one of two civilizations is strength if you know how to use it. You will find that being a hybrid yourself you will connect better with them. There are other duelists who follow different laws and will try to tell you our ways are wrong just as there are those who underestimate you and belittle you but you can prove them wrong by remaining true to what you are and you will be a Kaijudo Master in no time." With those parting words Bookkeeper gently pushed her out of the store, chest in her arms as well as all of her bags and locked the door behind him.

Walking back to the shrine gave the young woman time to think about everything she had discovered about herself. Kagome figured she could practice her Kaijudo while fighting against Naraku and then she would go to America and find her brother. She even knew where she was going to start. First thing tomorrow they were going back to the feudal era and setting out for Sesshomaru's palace. If anyone could teach her to fight it would be him. By the time she got into the house her arms were numb and her legs felt like noodles but she had a plan.

"Kagome, thank goodness you're back I was getting worried. Where have you been all this time? Poor Kilala nearly ate Buyo she was so hungry." Hitomi asked gently. She didn't want to pry but after everything that had been said she was concerned.

"Sorry ma-auntie. I had a lot of shopping to do and then I got talking to the Kaijudo Temple Bookkeeper and just lost track of time. I really didn't mean to be out that late or to make you worry. By the way have you told Souta about any of this? I really think he deserves to know." The miko said softly. She wouldn't want someone to leave her out of such important news.

"I told him when he got home from school today. He didn't take the news very well but I know he'll be ok. I think he was more upset that I didn't tell the two of you sooner. Anyway it's been a long day for everyone so why don't you go have a bath. It should help you relax." Again the tone was gentle and soothing and the mention of a bath was all it took for Kagome to kiss her aunt on the cheek and hightail it up the stairs and into her room to grab her things before ripping into the bathroom faster than a bullet.

Once in the bath Kagome all but melted. It felt so incredibly good, gods she never wanted to get out. She could truly stay in there forever. Of course her mind was going a mile a minute, everything about the Kaiju just had her itching to learn more, so figuring that she could use a few answers she cautiously called out for Aqua Commando. When nothing happened she decided to wait until after her bath and then try again in her room, besides he probably didn't want to see her naked anyway.

She stayed in for as long as she could before her fingers started to look like prunes. Slowly climbing out she dried off, put lotion on her skin and blow dried her hair. After changing into a grey tank and black shorts she went back into her room where Kilala was curled up on her bed. Pulling out her glove she put it on and watched as it transformed into a red and black gauntlet with gold and green embellishments. Thinking back to the movements that Bookkeeper did she copied them with surprising ease and call on Aqua Commando once more, this time succeeding.

"You summoned me Lady Kagome. What can I do for you?" A.C. asked regally. He looked around her room in interest and it made her smile. She figured he had never been in a teenage girl's room before and was curious. Moving over to her old bag she brought it over to her bed and after moving Kilala to her pillow dumped its contents onto her blanket. After that she brought her new items over and started setting them out as well.

"Well I figured I could tell you what was going on in my life and what to expect and you could start teaching me about Kaiju and your world. This way I can pack and we can get to know each other better at the same time. So what do you think A.C.? Oh and that's Kilala by the way, she's a twin-tailed fire cat demon. Kilala this is Aqua Commando or A.C. for short and he is a Kaiju from the Water Realm." The young woman said motioning to them with their names.

"That is acceptable. You may start so that I can ask questions." A.C. stated somewhat robotically. It made her laugh a little. So that night she told him her story and what she had to do and her told her about summoning and using her gauntlet. By the time she fell asleep she couldn't wait to see the Kaiju realm for herself.

When she woke up the next day Kagome felt like a whole new person and in some ways she was. However even though she didn't know what to expect or what kind of battles would come her way she knew she wasn't alone. She had Kilala and Aqua Commando. With them she knew she could make it. So after double checking that she had everything she needed the Miko left her room and went into the kitchen. It was almost one in the afternoon so no one was home at the moment which worked out better for her because she didn't want her aunt to see her off with sad eyes.

After eating and changing into feudal era appropriate clothing, short skirts and loafers really didn't cut it; she left the house and went to the Bone Eaters well. Running over her mental check list one last time she picked up Kilala and jumped. Once more the blue light surrounded them and before they knew it they were in the neko's own time looking at a clear blue sky. Once they were out she sighed.

"Well here we are once more Kilala. I think it would be best if we flew westward for a bit before continuing on foot. InuYasha might be around and I really don't want to deal with him right now. What do you think?" As if to answer her the fire cat jumped out of her arms and transformed causing the girl to smile. Once she was on the duo took off heading west in search of Sesshomaru.

~A.N.~

Well here's the second chapter, let me know if you like where this is going so far. Please rate and review. *Smiles and bows*


	3. Come forth! Ifrit, the Condemned!

Rated: M

This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual themes.

I do not own the shows or the characters.

Chapter 3

Come forth! Ifrit the Condemned!

2 weeks later

Kagome couldn't believe how hard it was to find one fucking demon. They had been searching for Sesshomaru for two weeks straight with nothing to show for it. Well ok they did get seven jewel shards which forced her to rely on both Kilala and A.C. but still how can a demon that powerful be so unnoticeable? They were currently taking a break in a small clearing. Kilala was resting in the sun and she was trying to meditate in hopes of honing her reiki enough for her to actually control her powers.

It wasn't until Kilala shot up and transformed that the young woman even noticed the demon charging at them. Quickly jumping out of the way she went to summon A.C. only to get knocked down by a second demon she hadn't seen. Kilala was trying her best to fight but they were both exhausted from searching. It was as she got thrown into a tree that Kagome started to really get scared. Then realizing she was scared and about to die she got angry. The young miko was furious at herself for being so weak, she couldn't even protect Kilala! That's when she heard his voice, it was strong and commanding. It was a voice that made her feel strong just from hearing it. Without further hesitation Kagome let her body move itself and called out the name resounding in her head.

"Come forth! Ifrit, the Condemned!" Her voice rang clear throughout the open space before a large crest appeared in the air and a giant wolf-like creature with thick gazelle-like horns landed in front of her. It had gold gauntlets with red tassels in both arms and a fiery mane running down its back and on its legs with piercing yellow eyes. Everything about this creature screamed power. Without any questions the beast charged and killed to two demons like they were nothing making Kagome realize she couldn't control him.

Once the two demons were gone Kilala came over to her side to ensure she was alright. It was then that Ifrit noticed them. At first he just starred as if unsure of what they were but slowly he approached them. Kilala stilled as if getting ready for the fight of her life but his voice shook both of them.

"Are you the one who called upon me? If so state your name little one." His voice was just as strong now as it was in her head and sent shivers down her spine. It was deep and rich, like the earth itself had spoken, yet there was a fierce fire to his eyes that declared him a warrior. Stepping forward the young miko spoke with confidence.

"Yes I am the one who called to you and I thank you for aiding us. My name is Kagome Okamoto and I am a fledgling duelist. This is my companion Kilala. How did I know your name Ifrit? How did I hear your voice and know that I could call on you, trust you to save us?" Even she thought she sounded pathetic. This Kaiju screamed power so how could she summon hi when she hadn't even seen his name or stance? It was his laughter that snapped her out of her self-pitying thoughts.

"You heard my voice?! In all the ages I never thought I would actually find you. Fledgling did your Masters not tell you that for every duelist there is a Kaiju, a partner, a comrade that will stand by your side as you stand by theirs? For you to have heard my voice, to know my name and be able to call upon me means only one thing. I am your partner as you are mine." There was shock and disbelief in his voice but also happiness like he had found something he lost a long time ago.

"I don't have Masters to teach me only scrolls and tablets. I know very little about the Kaiju or ways of Kaijudo. I was angry at myself for being too weak to protect my friends and then I heard your voice and I felt like I could be strong, I wanted to be strong just to speak to you. I am sorry you do not have a partner worthy of your strength." She wouldn't lie to herself. There was no way someone so strong and powerful would want to be stuck with someone like her. She hadn't learnt enough yet.

"Do not ever speak of yourself like that again little one. I am yours as you are mine. You may not be the strongest yet but you will be with my aid and the aid of the friends you will make. We will become the mightiest warriors together. I will teach you all I know and you will teach me of your world. I can never have another partner you are the one the gods sent to me, you are the one I want." Ifrit's words touched her heart. If he wanted to stay by her side then he would. He was right, she may not be the strongest right now, but she would be, for him.

"Very well Ifrit. I will be your partner, and I will become strong enough to be worthy of that title." The young miko spoke with confidence and pride the promise in her words making itself clear for all who were listening. Ifrit nodded his head before leaning one of his horns towards her. It was then that she noticed the multiple rings that pierced through them. Grabbing onto one she let out a surprised squeak when he tossed her up having her land on his shoulders.

"I will carry you just tell me where we are going. Also you may want to hold on to the rings, I'm quite fast." Picking up the now small Kilala and placing her beside Kagome he waited for his directions. Personally he was very content to have his partner touch him and ride him, so few duelists touched their partners now days.

"We're heading west in search of Lord Sesshomaru. I request his training so that I can become strong enough to not only protect the ones I love but so that I can also defeat my enemy; Naraku." Kagome spoke calmly while running her fingers through his fiery mane she just couldn't get over how soft it was or the fact that it was actually warm.

"Very well, west it is. So tell me Kagome, who is this Naraku and why do we hunt him?" Ifrit was running swiftly enjoy the attention his human was giving him. He wanted to know more about her but as a warrior knew that it was best to ask about the enemy first. It was his duty to protect his partner and her companions and he couldn't do that without knowing who Naraku was and what he did.

"Naraku is an evil half-demon who seeks the power of the Shikon jewel. The jewel itself was shattered and it's shards offer immense power to whoever holds them. Naraku wishes to gather all the shards and return the Shikon to its true form, in doing so he will use its power to become a full-blooded demon and destroy all human life as we know it. He wants to rule the world and is hurting thousands of innocent people to do it." The young duelist explained once she got over the shock of how fast he was running. What really surprised her was it didn't feel like they were moving at all. Her new friend was so agile, swift and graceful that it felt like they were standing still instead of doing mock forty in the forest.

"I see. Well we will defeat him and any who follow his will. This Shikon sounds far too powerful to remain in this realm so I suggest that once destroy him we take the shards over to my lands where they cannot be completed." The fire Kaiju stated calmly. If this Naraku was as malicious as he sounded he did not want his little human anywhere near him. However if this jewel was the main cause of all this suffering then he wanted it out of the realm in which she lived altogether.

"I wish it was that simple Ifrit but unfortunately it isn't. You see the Shikon jewel came from my within my body where it remained pure. As long as there are shards in this world people demon and human alike will seek their power. I have the ability to keep them pure so I must complete the jewel and keep it with me so no one can abuse it's power ever again. I will always be targeted because of it but as long as I can protect the innocent then I don't care." The miko always felt cheated when it came to her fate but she knew there was no other way.

All the legends said that the only way to destroy the jewel was to make an unselfish wish upon it yet she knew there was no such thing. The very words "I wish" were selfish because it meant you were unwilling to work for what you desired. It was because of this that even though she was young she came to begrudgingly except her destiny. She didn't know what she would do after words though. If she carried the jewel with her back to her own era would people there attack her for it as well? Did that mean that she would be endangering her lost family by seeking them? As if sensing her emotions and inner turmoil her large companion spoke up.

"I know not what ails you little one but if you are concerned with the jewel putting your loved ones in danger fear not. For no matter where you are I will always answer your call. You claim that the jewel cannot remain pure without you and that you must protect it but you forget that I protect you. We will look for a way to seal this stone and perhaps allow you to live the life you seek. If we do seal it I will take it with me to my realm and guard it myself. So please little one do not worry, such emotions do not suit one such as yourself." Hearing his words Kagome almost cried. She had known him for less than a day and yet he was willing to do so much for her.

It was when she heard Ifrit's suggestion on sealing the jewel that she got an idea. She was a miko and therefore she could with practise seal items and creatures, the jewel should be no different. If she sealed it then no one would be able to sense it and therefore have no reason to challenge them. The thought of sending the Shikon to the Kaiju realm also sounded appealing though she didn't want Ifrit to force himself to guard it. Perhaps she would go with him and they could find a hiding place for it together. After all A.C. said she could open portals to go in between both worlds.

"I think that is a great idea, sealing the jewel I mean. If we did that no one could sense it and then we could hide it in your world. we could bury it somewhere so that no one would fall prey to its power ever again. What do you think, want to help me kill the bad guy and save the day?" The young woman asked playfully already knowing the answer.

"It would be my pleasure to crush your foes little one." If she wasn't so sure he was canine she would've thought he purred at the very thought.

"Not my foes Ifrit our foes. We are in this together now which means my enemies are your enemies just as yours are mine. Don't think this bond is only one way, you can call on me to yeah know." Ok this time she was certain he purred. It seemed like he was happy with her answer if his running faster was anything to go by. They travelled in comfortable silence for awhile before Ifrit slid to a stop. The sudden movement

"Ifrit what is it, a demon?" Kagome was certain that had it been a weak one he simply would have cut through them and kept going but the fact that he stopped concerned her.

"Yes but this one is not like the others I fought earlier, he is stronger and approaching fast. I want you go get ready for battle little one. Ready your bow and should you see an opening fire, we will have our first fight together soon." His tone held pride and excitement. It was clear that he was ready to face a challenge.

"You can say that but the fact is I'm not really good with the bow, I barely know any actual technique." The miko whispered to herself. Still she readied herself and got ready for a fast pace fight. It wasn't until a figure emerged from the trees that she paled. After two weeks there he was; Sesshomaru. Unfortunately she forgot her place and instantly shouted out his name which resulted in Jaken running out after him screaming at her about knowing her place and how a wench such as herself shouldn't even be talking to his precious lord to begin with.

Of course the second he insulted her Ifrit all but ate him. Instead the giant Kaiju opted for lowering his head to the imp's level and glaring while delivering a fierce warning which made her smile and Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You would do well to not insult this one's little one. She is my partner, comrade and friend. Use such foul words with her again and I will eat you. Kagome is one who deserves respect for she is my duelist." Once he finished he snorted what looked like stream and blew the old imp right over. It was at that moment that Kagome did laugh. It was just too funny to not to. Sesshomaru however seemed to take in the situation and wanted answers and as everyone knows what Sesshomaru wants Sesshomaru gets.

"Miko explain why you are not with the half-breed and your normal companions. Who is this creature and what are you doing on these Sesshomaru's lands." His voice was cold and she was certain this was the most she had ever heard him speak to her. Still just because he was a lord didn't mean he had to be such an asshole.

"My name is Kagome so use it. As to why I'm not with InuYasha and the others is simple, I left. I shouldn't have to stay with someone who doesn't treat me with respect and always insults and belittles me. Oh and Jaken this is Ifrit and he will carry out that threat so I suggest you keep your beak shut from now on if you can say anything nice. We are here because I was looking for you. I came to ask for you to train me." The miko almost laughed at the look on Jaken's face when she told him Ifrit was serious in his claim however the look Sesshomaru was giving her stopped her from doing so. He didn't look happy at all and considering the fact that she wasn't being very polite she couldn't really say she was surprised.

"Why would this Sesshomaru train you miko? As for using your name, one must earn this one's respect to earn such an honor." The stotic demon lord stated calmly. It made her blood boil but she knew that she had a trump card that not even the great Sesshomaru could refuse.

"Well you don't have to train me, I mean if you're ok with letting an untrained and defenceless miko be the deciding factor in the final battle with Naraku then I guess that's that. I just thought you would like to be able to tell the other lords that it was you who trained the one who delivered the final blow to the vile half-breed because it will be me who does it; it has to be because of the jewel shards. I thought you'd like to be able to say it was your miko who slayed him but hey guess I was wrong. Don't worry I'm sure I can find some other person to train me, I mean they won't be as good as you but they'll have to do whoever they are." She finished her speech with a light hearted shrug before telling Ifrit they should just leave and get off his lands. It was as they were turning that Sesshomaru ordered them to stop.

"Hook, line and sinker." Kagome thought to herself. Sesshomaru was all about power and showing he was stronger than anyone one else so of course the idea of being able to rube it was he who trained her into the other lords faces would be too much for him to pass up. Still she thought for a second he wouldn't take the bait.

"This Sesshomaru will train you but only if certain standards are met. You will not complain, you will use my title and show me the respect I deserve and you will tell me what that creature is." Again his voice was stotic but this time there was a bit of agitation in his tone. He knew he was being played and he didn't like it.

"Deal and Ifrit is a Kaiju from the Fire civilization I believe." Kagome stated calmly. She knew she was in for a world of hurt but she needed to do this, not only for the battle against Naraku but also for Ifrit. Still she knew that she would most likely die more than a few times within the next couple of months.

"I do not know what a Kaiju is nor have a heard of this fire civilization but I detect no deceit in your sent so I will leave it be for now. Come we will return to the palace and begin your training. Your companions will be trained as well since they are your pack now." Without another word the demon lord turned and walked away leaving them to follow. Sharing a quick look with Kilala, Kagome nodded and with one final growl at Jaken on Ifrit's part the trio left after their new lord.

~A.N.~

And chapter 3 is up! Kagome now has some strong friends and a lot of learning to do. Will she survive Sesshomaru's training without mental scarring we'll see...please rate and review! *Smiles and bows*


	4. Let the Training Commence

Rated: M

This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual themes.

I do not own the shows or the characters.

Chapter 4

Let the training Commence

The following months were a living Hell for the young miko. Sesshomaru had her up at the crack of dawn and worked her into the ground until the moon was high in the sky. Not only was he training her in the way of the sword, with a blade that weighed more than she did but he was also training her in archery, ninpo; which was another name for ninjutsu, taijutsu and battle strategy. On top of all that she was forced to wear armor that weighed a ton and was almost impossible to move around in.

That wasn't all though. Her new lord also took it upon himself to find her a teacher for her miko abilities since it was those powers that would destroy Naraku in the end. It took nearly four months of this constant regimen before she became completely accustomed to it. Once she did though her progress tripled making her feel quite proud. Never had she felt more powerful or capable of handling the role that had been thrust upon her. Now she could fight and control her powers. Now was the real beginning of her training as Sesshomaru claimed she was now in the right shape to really learn from him.

3 months later

In the last three months Kagome had completely transformed herself. If she thought she was strong before her "real" lessons with Sesshomaru she was dead wrong. She could now hold her own against him in a fight. She had mastered her powers to the point where she could now sense every shard in Japan. Her body was never in better shape and was a deadly weapon and on top of it all she was now a confident duelist.

Ifrit had requested that she look into a way for him to stay in her world so he could help her train and when she asked her teacher; an elderly monk by the name of Kotetsu, he told her that she could crystallize her energy and give it her will. The crystal would create its own manna for Ifrit to feed off of so that he could forever stay in her realm. Of course he told her it would be almost impossible for her to do simply because it took years of mastering one's self to gain the control needed but she didn't listen and tried anyway. Turns out it wasn't hard at all which just made her teacher look at her in shock and awe.

Since he now remained in her world the two were rarely apart. They trained together, ate together, bathed together and slept together. They were the best of friends and when they battled together it was awe inspiring. Sesshomaru himself stated he had never seen such synchronization before. Of course Kilala was right there with them through it all. She had been working on her fire attacks and could now create barriers with them which Sesshomaru said was something only the strongest fire neko could do.

All in all they were more than ready to head out and finish this pointless war. It was Sesshomaru stating he wanted them to rest for the next week before leaving that told them he too believed there was nothing left for them to learn that he could teach. In the seven months they had been living with the stotic demon lord a unique friendship had been born. They had opened up with each other and as a result gained a great ally in each other. The following week was filled with relaxation and preparation for their departure. It was on the last night when they were called into the dojo that stated just how much that friendship meant to him.

"Miko, Kaiju, Neko as a symbol of respect and to show you just how proud I am of all of you I present you these gifts. Armor and weapons forged by Totosai himself. All of these are custom made to fit you powers and abilities. Kaiju Ifrit, for you armor and three blades with the crest of the western lands as well as the crest of your partner; the Shikon Miko. Neko Kilala, for you armor with the crest of the western lands and your companion; the Shikon Miko. As for you Kagome; Shikon Miko, Kaijudo Duelist, Priestess of time and space I give to you armor, three blades, a demon bone long bow and an enchanted quiver that will never run out of arrows, all of which bare the crest of the western lands as well as your crest, the crest of the Shikon no Tama. I am honored to call you my allies and my friends." At the end of his speech Kagome and the others bowed in thanks.

"I thank you Lord Sesshomaru from the bottom of my heart for all you have taught and all you have given me. I swear I will bring you honor on the battle field." With a simple nod the demon lord left them with their gifts. He wasn't comfortable expressing his feelings.

"He still needs to work on his people skills but at least he's improving." Ifrit stated with a shake of his massive head. Kilala simply mewed happily at him as if agreeing. Kagome could only stare at her armor and weapons. This was it. Tomorrow they would set out to collect the rest of the shards and then destroy Naraku once and for all. Looking at her two companions she smiled they had both become so dear to her. She swore that she would protect them no matter what.

"Come on guys give him a break. He's come a long way from what he used to be like. At least now he can openly admit we're his friends." Kagome said laughing joyfully. It wasn't long before Ifrit's deep chuckle joined in. Grabbing their armor and weapons the trio headed back inside the palace for a good night's sleep.

At dawn the three were seen standing by the front gates in full armor saying their final farewells and double checking to ensure they had all their belongings. Sesshomaru watched closely as the three interacted. He knew that the miko could handle herself and should she not be able to Ifrit and Kilala would be there. Still he had grown close to her over the months she had lived in his home and so it was with a deep breath that he approached her.

"Kagome I have one more thing I would like to give you. I had this bracelet made for you by Totosai. It will allow you to take on any form you chose all you have to do is picture it. Whether you wish to appear human, demon or Kaiju for that matter you can." The stotic lord placed it around her wrist and then placing a kiss on her forehead turned around and walked back into the palace. All the young woman could do was look on after him with a blush on her face. It was Ifrit's laughter that snapped her out of her stupor.

"Seems to me that he wants to be more than just friends with you little one. Still if you choose him I will not oppose, he is more than strong enough to care for you and protect your offspring." Ifrit would've continued if it wasn't for the sharp sting of her armor clad elbow striking him in the chest.

"So not funny. He does not see me that way and we are not having offspring. Now let's go before anything else happens that makes me question my sanity." With those final words the duelist grabbed onto the rings in his horn and pulled herself up. Kilala transformed to her smaller self; her armor shrinking down with her body, and jumped into the miko's arms. Without any hesitation Ifrit took off at a quick speed in the direction of the nearest shard.

They moved quickly and silently. Over the past seven months the bond between her and Ifrit had grown to the point where they could read each other's minds. She was concentrating on the jewel shards location and acting as a compass for the Kaiju. It wasn't until they broke into a clearing that they saw the demon holding it. It appeared to be a bear but that wasn't what surprised her. No what caught her off guard was the fact that InuYasha and the others were there fighting it.

"Should we intervene or let them continue fighting? I frankly enjoy watching the fool lose." Ifrit stated smugly. Since she had told him about InuYasha he's wanted to get some revenge and seeing how she refused to let him just hunt the fool down and kill him the fire Kaiju figured this was the best he'd get.

"You really have to ask? We intervene of course. I don't have time to waste watching that idiot get his ass kicked Naraku will be doing so before long anyway. We just need the shard to lets go get. There's no reason to interact with them." With those words they charged in, completely catching the bear off guard. All it took was one swing of Ifrit's claws to kill it. Ignoring the shocked looks the duelist simply held out her hand and called the shard to her. It shot from the ground landing in her palm gently becoming completely pure as soon as it touched her skin.

"The fuck?! Kagome is that you? What the Hell are you doing here wench and what is that thing that you're riding on?" The half-demon howled crudely. The others simply smiled at her and waved with the exception of Kikyo who settled for glaring at her in hopes it would scare her.

"Yes InuYasha it's me and this is Ifrit my partner. We are here because of the jewel shard obviously. Why else would I be here? Now if you'll excuse us we have more shards to find and a spider halfling to kill. Later Sango, Miroku, Shippo see you again soon." With a last wave the trio disappeared as quickly as they had arrived leaving behind a fuming hanyou and undead miko and three smirking teammates.

"What the fuck just happened? Did she just blow me off and since when did she have a giant monster at her beck and call? What the hell was that thing anyway and what did she mean by they had shards to collect and a half-demon to kill? As if she could ever be strong enough to destroy Naraku!" InuYasha ranted making an even bigger fool of himself.

"I don't know what to tell you InuYasha. All I know is that Kagome's changed. She isn't some naive little girl anymore. She left because she wanted to prove to you that she doesn't need you and considering the company she's keeping I'd say she doesn't. All you ever did was belittle and insult her. Did you really think she was going to stay and put up with it?" Sango lectured angrily. Miroku stood behind her nodding his head in agreement while Shippo continued to look out in the direction she had disappeared in.

"I don't know about you guys but Kagome seemed different to me. It was like she was in complete control of not only herself but that Ifrit guy too even Kilala seemed to follow her lead. Not only that but the armor they all wore had the crest of the western lands on it." Before the young fox kit could continue the loud-mouthed half-breed interrupted him.

"What the hell do you mean she was wearing the crest of the western lands? Sesshomaru would never let a human wear his mark. You must have been seeing things now let's move out before that bitch gets anymore of Kikyo's jewel shards." With that final gruff command the group moved out, three going as slowly as they could.

Elsewhere...

"So that was the half-breed huh? I thought he'd be bigger. Oh well if he dare challenge us we will simply cut him down, isn't that right little one?" Ifrit's deep tone shook her body gently. She could tell it took everything in him not to rip the hanyou apart and she was grateful for that. They needed him alive to distract Naraku after all.

"Yeah that was him and thank you for holding back. I know how much you dislike him." She whispered softly. She knew he would hear her even if the words didn't reach him. They were moving quickly through the forest heading for a group of shards. They had already gotten four more since the run in with InuYasha and the others. If they kept moving at this pace they would have the rest by the end of the week and then it would be time to face Naraku.

"What I don't understand is why you don't just use that summoning trick on all the shards. I mean if we got you to the right location shouldn't it be possible?" The large canine asked dodging in between trees. He knew that it would leave her drained but it also meant that they would be just that much closer to their goal.

"Well yeah I could but it would alert Naraku to our location and with how drained I would be afterwards it wouldn't be an easy fight. Then again it would also result in Naraku's shard coming to us. If that was the case we would have an advantage over him with the force of our Kaiju allies. We might be able to completely destroy him once and for all." Ifrit noticed the excitement in her voice at the thought of being free.

Even if one could not see them there were chains that surrounded Kagome hindering her movements. They prevented her from moving forward in her life with ease and instead tried to pull her back. When others would offer her affection she could only decline in hopes Naraku wouldn't go after them. Her own family and time had to be sacrificed because the spider discovered what the well allowed. That had been a dark day for all of them and the turning point in the young duelist's life.

After the well was gone Kagome told him how she would return with him to his realm where they would guard the jewel together. Of course she asked if it was ok with him to which he answered with a hug. That hug was what caused the damn to break and all her tears to come rushing out. The young warrior cried for her family, her home and her future. That was also the first and last time he had seen her cry.

He had asked her if she was certain in her choice but she simply said it would be nearly five hundred years before any of them lived once more. It was at that fact that he conceded. Knowing that her family would not yet be born made it an easy choice for her. They would go to his realm and once the time came she would open a portal and they would return to this world. Once that happened he would aid his partner in finding her family and hopefully her father.

"If we are going to do this we have to be at the base of Mt. Hakurai. Once there I will have to go deep into meditation to access all my power. It will be up to you and Kilala to guard me and command the army. I will summon them before entering my trance." The young woman was in full soldier mode now. This was their chance, Naraku would fall and it would be soon.

"I understand, fear not we will defeat our enemy. Now hold on tight it's about to get windy." The fire Kaiju warned before tearing off at break-neck speeds. The miko never knew he was so fast! Still even though falling from him at these speeds could kill her she couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from her pink lips. Her laughter only seemed to fuel the mighty beast beneath her as he picked up even more speed.

It wasn't until early afternoon that they reached the mountain. Once there they set to work in turning the surrounding grounds into a secure bunker. They worked all throughout the night barely resting and once dawn kissed the skies they were ready. Stepping forward the miko summoned all the Kaiju allies she had gained. Aqua Commando was the first she called upon. Seeing her elegant water Kaiju appear before her made her smile before she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Lady Kagome it is always a pleasure to see you. Have you been keeping up with your studies?" A.C. asked kindly. He had grown accustomed to her shows of affection and now looked forward to being summoned by her. However sensing the shift in her mood he knew instantly that it was time. The final battle was upon them.

~A.N.~

Yay another chapter, so I've been writing this for a while and just finished typing it all up which is why there're are so many updates and postings all at once. Please rate and review! *Smiles and bows*


	5. The Final Battle

Rated: M

This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual themes.

I do not own the shows or the characters.

Chapter 5

The Final Battle

The duelist smiled at the water Kaiju before her eyes hardened. She had to summon the others before calling on the jewel. Kagome's body continued to move as if performing a dance. One by one more Kaiju appeared from all different realms until a small army was before her. All the creatures knew it was time and set to preparing. The young miko looked at her large companion in silent concern. If she lost Ifrit she would never forgive herself.

"Fear not little one. I will be fine as will you. We have trained for this moment and I feel the fates will grant us victory." The large Kaiju rumbled soothingly. He did not want her to fear for hi, it would only serve to distract her and possibly get his precious little one hurt.

"I hope for all our sakes you're right Ifrit." With those final whispered words Kagome began to slip into meditation. Focusing all of her reiki into one location within her body her skin began to take on a snow white glow. All the Kaiju watched her in awe. Never before had they seen such raw power, not even from those of the light civilization. Ifrit could only look on with pride as he watched his partner begin calling for the jewel to return to her and be whole once more.

Neither Naraku nor InuYasha knew what hit them when miniature pink lights began to soar through the sky. However they soon recognized that they were shards. Turning back to the monkey demon he was fighting InuYasha watched in disbelief as the two shards shot out of the creatures head. Instantly the group knew Kagome was behind it and that only served to infuriate Kikyo.

Naraku himself was just as angry. He had been watching InuYasha waiting for the right time to inform the foolish half breed that Kikyo was really on his side as well as his lover when a searing pain ripped through his chest. Then as if it had a life of its own his portion of the jewel tore out of his chest and out the window at remarkable speeds. Instantly the evil spider took chase already feeling his power fading to nothing. Whoever did this to him was going to pay!

"InuYasha, it's obviously my copy trying to get your attention so that she can steal you away from me!" Kikyo declared in a shrill voice. Both Sango and Miroku scoffed at the woman. Kagome had made it perfectly clear that she held no interest in the half-breed besides she was far too powerful for him now anyway.

"Look I seriously doubt that's what this is about but if Kagome is calling all the shards to her than Naraku won't be far behind. You can do what you want but I'm going to go help my friend and get my revenge." Sango's voice was cold and final. If the idiot wanted to listen to a clay doll fine but she was done. Once this final battle was over she was taking Miroku and Shippo back to her village.

"Sango is right. Besides InuYasha, Kagome made it clear that she didn't love you and if I'm being completely honest she is way too good for you anyway." With those parting words the trio walked away more than happy to leave the foul mouthed brute behind.

Ifrit growled as he killed yet another one of the spider's hell spawn. They had been fighting for almost an hour now and their enemy was still hiding behind swarms of lesser demons. He wouldn't lie to himself though the fact that his little partner was killing demons left right and center despite how exhausted she was proved she was meant to be his. He knew that no other would do.

Kagome herself felt like she was on fire. Every muscle in her body burned in protest as she forced herself deeper into the fray. She needed to reach Ifrit if they hoped to kill Naraku once and for all. Diving into the ground the miko barley managed to avoid losing her head but a blast from A.C. quickly took out the threat.

"Miss Kagome, keep moving to Ifrit, I will clear the way." A.C. stated while moving to fire off more attacks. Never had the duelist been more grateful for her heritage then that moment. She knew that without the Kaiju she would have died long ago.

Just as she was about to reach the area her partner was in Kagome was once again forced to stop. Before her were Naraku's tentacles and they were poised to attack. Knowing she didn't have the strength to create a barrier she got ready to summon a shield. However before anything could happen a mighty yell was heard before a giant boomerang sliced through the offending appendages.

"Sango thanks for that, I owe you big!" The miko called out once again dashing for her Kaiju. The slayer simply smiled before moving into the fight taking her place next to Kilala once more.

"Ifrit, it's time to finish this battle and end this war!" The young duelist called out over the sound of fierce battle. She knew he heard her as he finished off his opponent and ran to her.

Not even stopping the large Kaiju simply tilted his head letting his partner grab hold of his rings and climb onto his back. Once he was sure she was stable he picked up speed. Ifrit charged straight for Naraku, not once flinching as the duo prepared for the final showdown. Kagome knew she would have to banish them as soon as they finished before InuYasha came for the jewel.

Already she could sense him watching the battle unfold with that undead witch at his side. The coward hadn't even attempted to help them. Even after everything the group went through to help him avenge Kikyo, stop him from losing control of his demon blood and get stronger he acted like they were nothing!

"Heh, well in the end he'll be the one with nothing. We will return to my home until it is time to find your family, taking the jewel with us. He will never have its power." Ifrit's voice declared in her mind. The very thought of how the stupid half-breeds face would look when he realized he'd lost brought a predatory grin to her face.

"Let's finish this." Were the only words she spoke before drawing her bow and taking aim. Ifrit released a mighty battle cry before jumping in the air. Taking a deep breath the duelist focused the last of her power into a final attack.

The following silence was deafening. It was like somebody hit the mute button to life. All the fighting stopped has everyone turned to watch the arrow hit true. Then just like that the spell was broken has Naraku howled in agony. The miko couldn't help but to flinch at the sound but refused to look away. She had to watch him fade away, watch him die if only to ensure herself that it was really over.

Slowly Naraku's minions were either destroyed or escaped and as the last vile followers fell to the ground the Kaiju let out cries of victory. Sango ran over to her with Kilala by her side along with Miroku and Shippo, when the guys got there she didn't know and she was too tired at care at that point.

Ifrit gently grabbed his exhausted partner off his back and cradled her small frame against his chest. He knew his little one had used everything she had to finish the battle and all the giant Kaiju was to get her home to rest. As Kagome thanked his Kaiju brethren he looked out into the forest with deadly eyes. Kagome's voice confirmed his thoughts.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, I have to leave now. The jewel must not fall into the wrong hands and I know InuYasha won't rest until he has it. You've been like a family to me, and I love you guys but I can't keep endangering you." Small tears had gathered in her sky blue eyes but the duelist refused to let them fall.

"Kagome, if this is what you have to do then we understand. We love you and know that you are only doing what's best for everyone. Don't worry we'll tell the others what's happened and why you left so don't worry about it. Just promise me you'll let yourself find love and happiness, ok?" Sango's voice wavered a bit but they all knew this moment had to come sooner or later. Before anymore words could be said an arrow was deflected by a massive hand. Turning the group was met with a furious Kikyo. InuYasha stood behind her looking torn but obedient.

"Ifrit get Kagome out of here, we'll hold them off!" The demon slayer whispered, knowing the wind was against InuYasha and that the large Kaiju would hear her. Slowly she moved to block them the crazed pair. Miroku and Shippo moved to stand beside her as Ifrit growled at the evil witch. This was not how he wanted his little one to say good bye but there was no choice. Looking down he was met with oceanic depths filled with determination. Seeing her nod he opened the gate and walked through, InuYasha's threat carrying on the wind.

"Kagome, no matter where you go or where you hide I will find you! That jewel will be mine and your body will be Kikyo's." The miko knew that he wasn't bluffing but she also took comfort in the fact that he would have to wait a long time before he ever saw her again.

~A.N.~

So this is the shortest chapter yet but that's ok. I plan on keeping them within this range simply because I have a hard time keeping things original with super long chapters which is why I've neglected some of my other stories. After these I plan to focus on them again, even with this insufferable writers block. Please let me know what you think of it so far! Rate and review! *Smiles and bows*


	6. Years of Fire

Rated: M

This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual themes.

I do not own the shows or the characters.

Chapter 6

Years of Fire

Joy filled laughter ripped through the air startling the birds from their nests and destroying the once silent afternoon. Running as fast as he could Ifrit tore through the rocky terrine his little partner on his back urging him on all the while. Reaching their destination the large Kaiju skidded to a stop. Looking up at the temple he now called home he gave a wolfish smile.

How many years had it been since they returned to his lands? Once Kagome's energy returned they began to build the temple that stood tall and proud before them now. It had been a lot of hard work but it was worth it. Ifrit snorted, he may have been banished and condemned to these lands but he now lived like a king.

It was rare for them to not feast like royalty or dance just because they wanted to. His little one could not only speak the many tongues of his civilization but knew their customs and culture as well. He longed to introduce her to his kin but short of being summoned to Kagome's home world he couldn't leave. It wasn't that he wasn't strong enough to take on the guards boarding the lands, it was because he had honor.

"Ifrit, you're thinking about them again." Kagome's voice was soft, like she was trying not to startle him. He felt her shift and dismount. The Kaiju knew that she felt bad about what had happened between him and his family. She had told him on more than one occasion that she would have done the same thing in his place.

"I'm sorry little one. I was just thinking about how much my kin would have liked your spark. I wonder if they will ever meet you. I also wonder what kind of Kaiju my little brother became." There was sadness in his voice that only ever became known when he spoke of his family.

"You should know by now that you don't have to apologise for thinking about them. You miss them and that's ok. Hey I know, tell you what once we're back in my world I'll summon them. That way you can see each other again!" By this time she was hugging his arm, running her fingers through his fur.

The thought of seeing little Tatsurion once more made him purr in happiness. Although they were only half-brothers he loved him like a full-blooded sibling. If his little one summoned his family he could finally be the brother he always wanted to be. He felt Kagome laugh against him making him realize he was purring quite loudly.

"I can't wait for you to meet my little brother. He was truly the cutest little Kaiju. I'm sure my kin will be more than happy to meet you as well." Ifrit said his voice deep and content. It was moments like this that he cherished with his little one. They could be racing through the woods or mountains, or just sitting with each other in silence, no matter what they did it always made him feel complete. But this, talking about their future plans made him feels more than complete; it made him feel like a true Kaiju.

"Haha, well the same goes for you. I mean I will have to introduce you to my family, my little brother and my mom. I just hope my grandpa can handle meet you, I mean you can be intimidating sometimes." The young duelist teased lightly. She knew how much he missed his family and how he hated himself for missing his little brother growing up. She felt the same way about her little brother.

"When will we be returning to your world little one? It must be getting close to the time for us to start searching for your lost family." Ifrit knew that she had to be careful not to re-enter her world until her other-self stays in the past due to the simple fact that two of the same souls can't exist in the same dement ion.

"Within the next month actually, I've been tracking the days to make sure we don't miss a beat. I was going to suggest we get everything ready within the next few weeks, including you using your glamour so that you get used to it. After all they're the only way you and Kilala can stay by my side, isn't that right Kilala?" The fire neko simply mewed in response before lying back down on the steps and sun bathing. Kagome knew that her Kaiju friend did not like the idea of being a giant cat, a lion to be precise but it was the only thing she could think of.

Ifrit grumbled but didn't say anything. He knew that she had thought it over and this really was the only way for him to stay by her side at the moment. His little one ensured him that she had the necessary paper work, having made trips back and forth when she knew her other-self was in the feudal ear. No one could say anything about her keeping him and since he was half Blood Mane; the lion of the Kaiju realm he really couldn't complain.

"Come on Ifrit, it'll be fine even if you're a little smaller than you're used to." The duelist stated trying to make him feel better about the whole situation. She knew that he loved his size. He was large enough to intimidate any rouge Kaiju that came onto their lands simply by standing straight.

"What if someone tries to attack you? What if this new smaller form prevents me from being able to protect you?" There was true concern in his deep tone that made the miko smile. Pulling his head down so she could look him in the eyes Kagome smiled wider.

"Ifrit in my world if someone has a pet lion by their side it usually sends a very clear message; do not mess with me. Do you really think I would do something that would prevent us from being able to protect each other? Besides you can transform back to this awesome form if you need to." She told her partner in hopes of giving him comfort.

Ifrit nodded. That was true, if there was a human dumb enough to attack his little one he could always take on his true form, plus Kilala would be there as well. The thought of his feline companion made him relax more. The fire neko loved his duelist almost as much as he did so there was just no way she'd let anything happen to her without giving one hell of a fight.

As if sensing his thoughts the small demon let out a cheerful mew. The large Kaiju chuckled knowing that she had been listening to their conversation. Although she rarely spoke both Ifrit and Kagome knew she would if she had something to say or contribute. The neko's bond was strong with both of them allowing a mental link to be born and that bond grew stronger every day. Hearing the little mew Kagome felt a pang of guilt in her chest for Sango.

The woman's demon partner had left her to join her sister in arms and went to another world. The miko knew the slayer wouldn't hold it against her since Kilala made the choice herself but she still regretted the way they were forced to say goodbye. A soft mew caught her attention ripping her out of her sad thoughts.

"You know she doesn't want you to feel bad about what happened little one. It was Kilala's choice to stay by your side and I'm sure that Sango was grateful to know that a part of her would always be with you. She loved you like a sister so knowing that her battle companion is by your side must have given her comfort." Ifrit knew his partner hated how they were forced to leave. He had sworn to himself that she would never be ripped from her loved ones like that again.

Three weeks later...

"We're finally going back to stay!" Kagome thought excitedly. She was practically shaking with happiness. Everything was ready, they had a place to stay and all the paper work was complete. Over the years in the Kaiju realm Kagome had managed to keep contact with Sesshomaru and a few days ago he had told her that everything was ready for them. The old dog had even set up her bank accounts for her. The demon had stated that since she was pack it was his duty to ensure she was well taken care of.

In all honesty she was just glad he wasn't angry about killing Naraku without him anymore. She was also able to take care of her own pack thanks to all the money he demanded she take. She had tried to convince him that half of it would have been more than enough but he wouldn't hear of it. Instead he added even more to her accounts just to piss her off.

"Stupid, stubborn, rich jerk." The duelist muttered to herself while shrinking the last of her armor and placing it in her bag. Over the years she had mastered her powers of space and dimensions even controlling time was easier now. Ifrit simply chuckled. He knew that over her last couple of visits to her world the demon lord had spoiled her rotten. The real joke was that he did it because he knew it drove her crazy.

Still he was excited to see his new home and meet his little one's family. He knew there would be a lot of explaining to do but he was ready to prove he was worthy of being her partner. The large Kaiju wouldn't lie to himself though, he was scared they wouldn't like him or worse be afraid of him. He wasn't sure if he could handle the later.

"Hey you quit thinking like that they're going to love you just like I do. We are family and they will see that when they see us together. The only reason I'm even making you disguise yourself in the first place is for the other humans. Since demons are rare and bland in with human society you would stand out like a sore thumb. Besides even Kilala has to wear a glamour, after all normal cats don't have to tails." The miko stated annoyed that he was making himself feel bad. The Kaiju sensed her ire instantly and knew if he didn't turn his train of thought around soon he was going to get lectured again.

His little one never allowed him to berate himself, the second he started to think it she was there lecture in hand. Part of him feared her temper while another part of him was grateful for it. If she truly thought of him in such high esteem then he must not look that much like a monster. Hearing her give a shout of joy he turned to notice that everything was packed and ready. It was finally time; soon they would be in her world and searching for her family.

They managed to find out they lived in the same city where she was born but that was about it. The rest was footwork and instinct. The duelist was a mixture of happiness, nervousness and excitement. How would they react to her suddenly showing up out of the blue, would they be mad that she only now entered their lives, would her little brother even want anything to do with her. The miko didn't know the answers but she could spend the rest of her freakishly long life wondering "what if". She would go mad before the millennium was up.

~A.N.~

Well here is chapter six! Let me know what you think. Please rate and review! *Smiles and bows*


	7. Finding Home

Rated: M

This story is rated M for violence, language and sexual themes.

I do not own the shows or the characters.

Chapter 7

Finding Home

Taking a deep breath Kagome moved forward and opened the portal. After ensuring the glamours were on and working the trio walked through and into their new lives. Instantly Ifrit and Kilala's senses were slammed with horrid smells and loud noises but soon the glamours took effect and canceled them out to almost nothing. Looking around they saw they were in what appeared to be downtown San Campion.

"This is great, I know exactly where we are and how to get to the house. Sesshomaru gave me a thorough tour over the last few visits so I wouldn't get lost looking for mom. I just hope the old dog didn't get carried away with the house, I told him I wanted something simple." The miko informed the others mentally. It would look weird to talk to a lion and a cat. Quickly making such the leash were secure and that Kilala was in her kitty carrier the young woman set out for their new home.

The entire walk people stopped and stared openly at them. She wouldn't lie, she was pretty sure she was the only person in the city with a pet lion. Still the fact that every couple of seconds someone wanted a picture or had to ask if it was really her lion was really starting to get to her. Some people even asked if they were shooting a movie, convinced she was some kind of star. Mentally groaning the duelist forced her way forward through the crowds.

It wasn't until a young boy ran into her that she almost lost it. However seeing the kids face and his friends instantly paling she just couldn't bring herself to yell. Instead she offered him her hand and asked if he was alright. However the boy simply stared at Ifrit wondering if he was seriously staring at a lion and it wasn't until his friend asked if he was ok that he seemed to snap out of it.

"Hey kid, are you ok? You didn't scrape your hands when you fell did you?" Kagome felt bad for glaring at him when he first ran into her. He seemed pretty shaken up over her "pet". Reaching over silently she scratched Ifrit behind the ear earning a content purring sound and a nuzzle against her leg.

"This is Ifrit, don't worry he's really a big suck. He won't hurt you. Look I didn't mean to glare, or raise my voice if I did. It's just been a long day, are you ok?" Once she spoke a second time the boy seemed to relax.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry about running into you I should have been watching where I was going. I know you must get this a lot but where did you get the lion?" His voice was calmer and the curiosity in it was clear. His friends had even moved to stand on either side of him. The girl looked like she wanted to hug her companion while the other boy looked ready to faint.

"Glad to hear you ok. As for where I got Ifrit well he kind of found me while I was out in the wilds and saved me from some nasty critters. He's been by my side ever since. He's both my companion and my best friend. Don't worry though I have all the necessary paperwork and he is very well behaved." The miko added quickly. Some people would freak at the thought of being near a once wild lion. She noticed the girls hand twitch and smirked.

"You can pet him you know. He loves to scratched behind the ears." Kagome stated addressing the red head. The girl visibly jumped at being called out but also seemed happy to take up her offer. Moving with confidence the young girl approached the lion while keeping her hand out. Kagome had to admit the kid was smart, she wanted Ifrit to see that she wasn't going to hurt him, not that she could.

As soon as the was close enough he nudged her hand and that was that. The girl stood beside him scratching his ears while he practically preened with happiness. The duelist had never seen him act like such a suck but this little girl had him almost rolling over. The sight made her smile with pride and happiness. It felt good to see him getting some love. She noticed that the second boy was looking at her kitty carrier and chuckled.

"Lions might be a bit big for yeah but Kilala here should be the perfect size." With those words she brought the fire demon out into the open. Instantly the boy was in front of her gushing over how beautiful she was. Kilala chirped and jumped into his arms. Looking over at the boy who had run into her she couldn't help but notice how his eyes kept darting here and there.

"So you wanna tell me who you were running from or do you want me to pretend it didn't happen?" Her tone was gentle and understanding. A kid his age would probably get bullied or worse harassed. The guarded gaze he sent her way was more than enough to confirm her thoughts.

"Look I'm not going to lecture you or anything but if you're being chased by someone you need to tell me. I can't stand bullies and considering your friends and now friends with my friends that makes us friends. So as your friends by extension I want to know if I should be concerned about letting you walk home." Once again her tone was calm. She had been bullied for years, she wasn't about to stand by and let it happen to someone else.

"Come on Ray just tell her. Maybe she can help?" The girl said trying not to giggle as Ifrit licked her cheek. The sight caused her to smile gently her partner would make a great dad someday.

"Allie's right Ray. I mean science has proved that talking about your problems instead of trying to handle them by yourself has far less self destructive side effects." The boy stated logically. Kagome stared at him wondering where he learned that before figuring he was the brains in their little group. The boy known as Ray sighed before looking at her once more.

"There are a couple of bullies that like to beat me up because I'm a half-blood. Normally I can avoid them and get out of school with no problems but lately they have been trying a lot harder to pound my face in. They chased us all the way here, where we lost them in the allies." Ray didn't like talking about his problems much less to a stranger but something about the woman seemed familiar to him. For some reason he knew he could trust her just like he had with Bob.

"I see. Typical brats, they don't understand something so they try to get rid of it. I know what it's like, I'm a half-blood myself. I got bullied not only for my heritage but also for my name, my family's job and my eyes. It just goes to show how bad some parents are. I mean if you're judgmental of people then your kids will be too. I have a idea though, what school do you go to?" The miko's eye lit with a playful yet deadly glint. The kids all looked at each other before the one who's name she didn't know answered.

"Great, how about we stop by once classes let out and we'll see if those bullies want to pester us? I mean the kids got to have balls to mess with a half-blood but to mess with two half-bloods and a lion? I don't think so." Ray stared at her in shock. This lady was going to come to his school and intimidate Carny? She didn't even know them!

"By the way I'm Kagome. This is Ifrit and Kilala. Nice to meet you all." The young woman stated suddenly remembering to introduce themselves. Sesshomaru would have kicked her ass for her poor manners. She flinched at the very thought.

"I'm Allison Underhill and these guys are Raiden Pierce and Gabriel Wallace. It's nice to meet you and just for the record I think your plan is awesome and that we should totally go through with it." Allie stated excitedly. However her smile faltered when she saw how pale Kagome was.

"Hey Miss Kagome are you ok? You look like you're going to faint." Gabe asked in concern. He didn't understand she was fine just a second ago, and then she heard their names and got this startled look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry did you just say Pierce? Raiden Pierce? You wouldn't happen to be named after your grandfather would you? Are you the son of Janet Pierce?" Kagome could feel her voice get more and more hysterical as Ifrit and Kilala came to her side. This wasn't happening this couldn't be her little brother! She wasn't ready to meet him yet! Seeing Ray share glances with his friends he stepped forward.

"Yeah actually, I was named after my grandpa and yes my mother is Janet Pierce, why are you so freaked out by that and how do you even know that stuff about me anyway?" Raiden half asked, half demanded. There was something going on here, he felt like he could trust her but seeing her freak out like this made him think that maybe she worked for the Choten.

"I'm sorry; I'm so so sorry Raiden. I never meant for us to meet like this, I thought it would take longer to find you guys, I thought I'd have at least a week to come up with something to tell you. I never once thought that I'd meet you on the streets with your friends." Kagome knew she was close to crying and she hated herself for it. She hadn't cried since the well was sealed nearly five hundred years ago but this was all so sudden. How could this boy, who was so guarded, not hate her for not being there for him, especially now that she knew he was being bullied because of their father!

"Whoa, whoa what are you talking about? Hey don't cry look whatever is going on I'm sure it'll be fine. What do you mean you thought it would take longer to find us, why are you even looking for us in the first place? How do you know me and my family?" He voice was gentle and soothing. It was clear that he didn't want her breaking down in the middle of the ally they had moved into.

Raiden didn't know what to do. If there was one thing he truly hated it was seeing girls cry. It made him very uncomfortable and for some reason that feeling went double for the woman in front of him. Absently he wondered if this is what meeting his older sister for the first time would be like. Emotional and completely awkward. It was at that thought that the boy realized something. Looking Kagome over thoroughly he realized she was roughly the same age that his sister would be. Paling slightly himself he forced the questions out.

"Kagome are you from Tokyo by any chance? And if you are did you grow up on a shrine with your aunt and uncle?" His voice wavered when she snapped her head up to look at him. There was a terror in her eyes that confirmed his thoughts. Both of them stood frozen not sure what to do. Kagome wanted to run like she never had before whereas Raiden wanted to hug her, hold her close and never let her go. Still he couldn't figure out why she looked so scared, and then he remembered what she had said about figuring out what to say. She was scared that he was going to be mad that she wasn't there sooner.

Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Behind him Allie and Gabe stared open-mouthed not sure what the hell was going on. When it became clear she wasn't hugging back Raiden figured she was in shock and he knew just how to snap her out of it.

"I forgive you." The words were clear, his tone sincere. Instantly her arms were around him as they slowly slid to the ground. It wasn't until he felt tears on his shoulder and cheek that he realized they were both crying.

"I'm so sorry Raiden. I wanted to be there for you and mom and really did but there were things I had to finish and tie up loose ends. I never meant for it to take this long." Her voice sounded broken and it broke everyone's heart. Allie and Gabe went over to them asking if they were ok only to receive a look of pure happiness from Ray.

"Better than ok you guys. This is Kagome Okamoto, my older sister. She was taken in by our aunt and uncle after her mom passed away and dad couldn't keep her because of work. She told me about how she wanted to find her and be a family but I never thought that Kagome would find us first." Raiden's tone was full of joy and he couldn't help but laugh at their shocked faces.

"I'm sorry you guys. This isn't how I planned to meet Raiden, I'm such a mess. I just can't believe I found you and that I'm holding you right now. I have dreamed of this moment for so long." The last part was barely a whisper but they all heard it. With the help of Allie and Gabe the duo were soon on their feet once more, tears dry and smiling like fools.

"You have to come home and see mom and grandpa. They will be so happy that you're here." Raiden said holding her hand. As they walked down the street people whispered and it wasn't until they were approaching an apartment building that Allie asked a question that made everyone pause and laugh.

"So you're still coming to our school and scaring Carny right?"

~A.N.~

There is chapter seven! I think this one is one of my favorites so far. Still let e know what you think by leave a review. *Smiles and bow*


End file.
